Rescue Me
by Mared and the Jarcuses
Summary: Alex Petrie has set out to find the Cullens and follow their ways of being vegetarian-vampires.Jamie comes home to find her dad's been in a car accident.But how serious is it?Who will be there for Jamie when her world breaks into tiny pieces around her?
1. Chapter 1

Rescue me

Summary_: Who will be there for Jamie, when her world comes crumbling down around her? Normal pairings, with some new characters. _

Disclaimer: I am not SM and I do not own twilight or any of the characters *sniff*

Please be nice and don't leave any flames... but REVIEW!!! - Thanks! If I get at least 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter up soon..and a twilight cookie!

Chapter One

Jamie's POV

The sun was nearly setting as I walked back home from school. It was a beautiful day and there was a gentle breeze in the air, but something didn't feel right. I turned the corner, said bye to my friends and looked at my watch which read 5:30pm.

Walking through my front garden, I got my keys out of my bag, thinking about whether I should buy a song I heard on the radio off itunes. The door clicked open as I unlocked it and then closed it behind me. The house was glowing orange in the sunlight, but it silent. Where was dad? I called out his name but there was no reply. This was weird. Dad is always home before me, and if he's late coming back from work, he'd always text or ring me telling me that he's going to be late. I thought maybe he was stuck in traffic, so I decided to wait for a while, and if it got too late, I'd ring his office.

I had just climbed the first few steps of the stairs when the phone rang. I nearly tripped when I heard the loud beeps echoing through the silence. I ran to the phone and actually did trip this time. And I managed scraped my elbow on the radiator. Yay me.

'Ow, ow, ow…'

The phone kept beeping annoyingly, as I pushed myself up and grabbed the telephone.

'Hello?'

'Hello, I am Sister Bennet calling from Forks hospital. We have Ben Williamson in our Intensive Care ward in hospital because of a car accident and I believe you are his daughter?'

My body froze as I heard the word hospital. It took me a few seconds to understand what she had just said. Dad's had a_ c_ar accident? He was in the…_Intensive Care ward_. The three words echoed in my head as I stared at the wall in disbelief.

'Oh umm,Y-yes, I'm his daughter…'

I didn't know what to say, my body felt numb. I clung onto the phone with both hands squeezing it as if it would just say that nothing had really happened and that it was just some big misunderstanding. The passageway had gone dark as sunlight was no longer streaming in through the windows.

'Jamie? Are you still there?'

'Y-yes, yes I am, is my dad ok?'

I knew in my head that this was a stupid thing to say because she had said before that he was in the _Intensive Care ward. _But I didn't want to believe it. I didn't know what to do. The nurse must have heard me hyperventilating from the other end of the phone as her voice softened.

'Honey, is there an adult there who can drive you to the hospital? You need to come and see him as quickly as possible.'

A million thoughts entered my mind as I tried to think of what to do. I didn't have time.

'Yeah- yeah I'm coming now, please tell my dad I'm coming as fast as I can'

With that I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag. I looked around hurriedly for my shoes, mobile and the house keys. My mind was set. I had no time to call someone and ask them to drive me to the hospital. I needed to see dad now. That was all I could think of. I put my bag on sideways across myself and went into the garage to get my bike. I quickly got onto it and locked the front door before peddling to the hospital as fast as I could go.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey! Well, I only got 1 review from before…so only one person got a twilight cookie (Jay!) but I forgot to say that the Cullens will be featuring in this story soon, so please keep reading. Oh and more cookies will be given out, so please R and R! (especially the second 'R'!) Tell me what you think, =3)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters

Chapter Two

Jamie's POV

The hospital wasn't that far away from where I lived only about 10 minutes, so it didn't take me very long. The pavements were empty which made it easier for me to cycle there quicker. The wind brushed through my hair as it waved wildly in the wind. I pushed my legs harder and harder speeding past brightly lit up shops and houses. I could eventually see the whole hospital in view but I hardly noticed the hundreds of cars in the car park. The sun was still quite high up in the sky as I cycled into the hospital entrance and put my bike right outside the hospital building, making sure that it wasn't in the way if an ambulance came in or something.

I ran into the hospital doors and immediately smelt the familiar antiseptic type smell. A few doctors and nurses were coming out of the lifts talking amongst themselves. My eyes scanned the sterile and shiny tiles of the hospital as I looked for the reception. I found it in the waiting room, where a few people were waiting anxiously.

I went up to the pretty receptionist, unsure of what to say. I had to go to the Intensive Care ward right?

'Um excuse me, but I'm looking for my dad, um Ben Williamson who is in…the Intensive Care ward. I need to see him right awa-'

The receptionist stopped me in mid sentence and took out a folder from a pile of paper on her desk and started leafing through it before stopping on a page.

'Oh, your Ben Williamson's daughter aren't you? Yes, I've been told that you were coming to see your father, hold on a sec I'll call a nurse.'

I stood awkwardly by the desk as the receptionist phoned someone, thinking about dad. Images flashed through my head of him but I pushed them out and tried distracting myself by looking around the room. There were about 3 or 4 people sitting on the rows of chairs who were looking at me. I realised how I must look, my brown hair tangled up around my pale face, slightly sweaty and still in my school uniform. An old lady smiled at me and looked away before I could return her smile. I started fiddling with the strap of my bag when I heard someone call my name.

'Jamie, please come this way'

A kind looking nurse with curly black hair and pearly white teeth had appeared by the reception. She beckoned me through the some double doors which led to a long corridor. I was going to ask her how my dad is and if anything serious had happened, but she answered for me as if she had read my thoughts.

'I'm nurse Bennet, I talked to you over the phone? Your father is okay, although he has had quite a shock and will need surgery. He may have to stay here for a while though, so that we can run a few tests on him and make sure that he is fully stable. But don't you worry, we'll try and finish this all as quickly as possible so that he can be discharged soon.'

The words were like a blanket of relief as I finally breathed out. I didn't realise I was holding my breath.

'Thank you, Sister Bennet.'

She smiled kindly at me, and I followed her down the rest of the long corridor in a comfortable silence. I was still a little dazed and it felt as if I was following my legs, since they were doing the walking for me.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey! Yay I have 3 reviews, thanks and a twilight cookie to Jay and 0littlestar0! Let me know what you think of this chapter, so please review so that I can improve on my future chapters! Reviews make me happy! =3)

Chapter 3

Jamie's POV

We finally approached another glass corridor leading to some doors with 'Intensive Care Ward' written above them. Everything was so quiet; I found it hard to believe that we were in a hospital. I always imagined it to be busy and noisy. But then again, this was the Intensive Care ward, so it's probably gonna be a little quieter. My stomach suddenly clenched, dreading having to see dad in pain. One minute, how did the accident happen? Did another car crash into dad's or was it just a slip of the wheel?

I was about to ask sister Benett when we walked through the middle set of double doors. There were many cubicles and most of them were hidden by clean, white curtains. I could see some doctors talking to the patients and a nurse was tending to an elderly patient at the far end of the corridor. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. Sister Bennet walked me into the second cubicle on the left which had the curtains drawn around it.

'Here we are Jamie. Your father's asleep now, but he'll be awake soon. You can sit by him until the doctor comes, just be sure not to startle him when he does awake.'

I nodded silently and turned to look at dad who was sleeping serenely on the bed. There was a bandage around his head and there were many wires connected to the machine beside him, which was beeping softly in the background. There was a shadow on his angular face and I could see some cuts on his cheek. They must have been deep because they were already stitched up. My eyes felt prickly, but I was just glad to see him. I sat on the chair beside him and took his hand, feeling safer with his familiar rough hand in mine.

Carlisle's POV

I was reading up on some previous case notes in my office, when my bleeper went off. It was bed 14 in the Intensive Care Ward. Pushing my chair back, I took my stethoscope from on top of my table and closed the office door behind me. I could see Sister Bennet, the head nurse, walking towards me, inspecting a folder she held in her hand. When I reached her, she shut the folder and gave it to me.

'It's the patient who had a car accident this afternoon.' Her eyes glazed over in concern as she carried on, 'He doesn't seem to be showing any signs of waking yet, and the x-rays should have been back by now. He had quite a nasty bump to the head.'

'Ahh yes, I remember. Have you contacted any of his family?' I leafed through the folder and checked his STATS and previous history records, which were empty.

'Yes, we found his wallet in his shirt pocket along with his watch and mobile. His home address and telephone number were written inside the wallet, and so we rang home. His daughter is here now but she came alone. There weren't any adults with her, perhaps she only lives with her father?'

We started walking along the glass corridor towards the Intensive Care Ward. Why wasn't the x-ray back yet? I need to know whether there are any damages in his skull... I hope it isn't what I think it is…

I pushed open the double doors before letting Sister Benett in and walked briskly down the ward to bed 14. The curtains were drawn around it as Sister Benett gently pushed them aside and entered the cubicle, with me behind her.

There was a small teenage girl sitting beside the patient, holding his hand. Her face was covered by a curtain of her hair. She didn't seem to notice us enter, until Sister Bennett gently tapped her shoulder when she quickly looked up.

'Jamie, this is Dr. Cullen. He'll examine your dad, and explain everything to you.'

I stepped forward and started checking the stats on the machine. They seemed consistent, but a bit slow. That's odd. I checked his pulse and talked to the little girl, Jamie, at the same time.

'Hello Jamie. I'm sorry to say that your father has been in an accident and has had quite a shock. We'll need to run a few more tests on him, and examine him over properly for the next week or so, until we can discharge him. For now, we will have to wait until the x-rays come back.'

I looked up and smiled at her. Her face was extremely pale, and her eyes seemed misty as if she were in a trance. She looked positively frightened and fragile, looking at me for a second to return a shaky smile but then looked back down at her father.

'It will be over soon,' I reassured her, 'As soon as the results are back and your father wakes up, we'll see what we have to do.'

She stayed quiet and still while I was doing the regular checks and called Sister Bennett to check when the blood tests and x-rays were coming. Sister Benett quietly left the cubicle, closing the curtains behind her.

'Are there any adults at home you can stay with while your dad is here?'

She looked up at me and quietly said something, 'Oh, umm I don't have any siblings, and my mum passed away when I was small. I guess I could stay with one of my friends or with my aunty…'

She trailed away and looked back down again, rubbing her eyes. She had obviously gone through a lot.

'Have you contacted her?'

'Not yet. She's at work now. But I have a spare key, so I can go to her house until she comes back. She won't mind me being there, I've gone there after school loads of times with my dad.'

She whispered the last word and looked at her watch.

I nodded and wrote some notes into the folder from before when Sister Bennett returned.

'Well, you can stay here as long as you like, although it would be best to go home and get some rest.'

She nodded at me and asked, 'When will my dad wake up? Sister Benett said he would sometime soon.'

Sister Benett walked in and handed me a note from the Radiography department saying that the machine had been slightly delayed and the results may come back in 4 or 5 hours or so.

Sister Bennett and I both sensed that Jamie looked very tired and be both knew it would be better for her to go home, or in her case her aunt's home. I replied to her, 'Your dad has had a lot of anaesthetic, to take away the pain, so he will probably still be in a deep sleep for a while.'

'Oh. Can I stay here for a bit? In case he does wake up.'

Sister Bennett checked her bleeper before replying softly,

'Of course you can. But don't stay till too late because if it gets too dark, you won't be able to get to your auntie's house. Just let us know when you go, so that the Hospital knows where you are. We also need your mobile number- if you have one that- so that we can contact you if anything happens.'

Jamie nodded and looked inside the little messenger bag she was carrying.

I wrote the last of the notes into the folder while they were both talking and gave it back to Sister Bennett.

'Well, all we have to do now is wait. As long as you're ok Jamie, I'll come back and check on your dad later. Sister Bennett, can you bleep me if you get any news from Mr Williamson?'

'Yes, Dr Cullen' and Sister Bennett gave one last check at the monitor to see that everything was working correctly.

Jamie smiled and looked much more comfortable and looked relieved to hear her father wasn't in too much of a critical condition. She seemed to have found what she was looking for. I didn't see what it was, because it was wrapped inside her hands, probably her mobile or something. I smiled back at her and walked out of the cubicle, hoping again that Jamie's father did not have what I feared the most.

(A/N: Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Please click the box below and tell me your thoughts… ^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey! Thank you so so so much to : 0littlestar0, Jay, Asha, Me (a reviewer, not me as in myself) and Auntie Mdawgg for reviewing my story- they made me so happy! You guys rock! Please R and R, anonymous reviews are accepted too, oh and thanks to our amazing beta RNO :)

Chapter 4

Jamie's POV

My breathing went back to normal after Dr. Cullen left and I knew what was happening. He had stunning features that nearly caught me off guard for a second. I wonder if it interferes with his work -with the nurses and staff? He seemed very gentle and polite, and Sister Bennett was lovely and sweet.

I rummaged around my bag in search of my phone, until I finally found it amongst random bits of paper. I found a piece of plain paper and a pen and wrote down my mobile number along with my auntie's home number and mobile number.

'Umm, Sister Bennett? Here's my number, and my aunt's too, just in case.'

Sister Bennett took the piece of paper and clipped it into the folder she was carrying in her hand.

'Thanks Jamie. You look very tired; did you just come back from school?'

Damn, I forgot I was still in my uniform; I probably looked really awkward with my messy hair and probably pale skin.

I nodded and smiled to her at the same time while glancing at the monitor beside me, watching the wavy line sweeping across the screen and beeping softly, showing dad's heart rate. It seemed very slow…perhaps because he was sleeping.

Sister Bennett's bleeper buzzed again.

'I have to go now Jamie, do you want to stay here for a bit longer or do you want us to contact your aunty for you?'

I glanced at my watch which read 7:30pm.

'I think I'll go to the café in a bit and buy a bottle of water and then come back here. I know Aunt Lilly will get home a bit late today, because I remember her telling me that she had a meeting up in Scotland this week, so she's probably on her way at the moment.'

'Okay then, I think its best not to call her now then. If you do leave the hospital, please tell the receptionist, Dr Cullen or myself before you leave.' She said professionally before continuing in a motherly tone;

'-But remember to keep your mobile on you at all times so we know your safe.'

I nodded and returned her smile as she left the cubicle, closing the curtains behind her.

-_-_-_-

Jamie gently rested her head on her dad's pillow silently sighing to herself and thought, 'Dad, what have you done to yourself?'

(A/N: Was it okay? Tell me your thoughts please, ^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I should be updating more regularly now because it's the summer holidays! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but it will get better -I hope! Thanks to the reviewers before, your amazing and thanks to my betas: Rosie and Jay!)

Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, Dr Cullen and Sister Bennett came back into the cubicle finding Jamie back in her chair, fiddling with the straps of her little bag. Dr Cullen examined the x-rays and sent out for a few more blood tests and Sister Bennett left the cubicle to send the message.

Mr Williamson continued sleeping as the anaesthetic had not worn off yet. While they were doing checks over their patient, Jamie suddenly let out a trail of coughs, covering her mouth with her hand.

Carlisle looked up and asked,

'Are you ok?'

'Oh yeah, I'm ok, it's just my asthma playing up. It happens sometimes.'

She unzipped her bag and took out an inhaler, quickly taking 2 puffs and putting it back into her bag again within the space of a second.

'Does your throat feel chesty? There's a water dispenser next to the cafe at the down the corridor on the left of the ward.'

Jamie said 'thanks' gratefully as she got up from her seat and stepped out of the cubicle. The ward was very long and seemed emptier than it was before. It was very quiet apart from the gentle humming of the medical equipments.

She walked slowly down the corridor, trying to shake off the uneasy sensation of pins and needles from her legs. Turning left past the double doors; she found herself at an opening with a café and, as Dr. Cullen had said, a mini water dispenser with several plastic cups on top of it.

There was a quiet clinking of cups and plates coming from the café along with the smell of freshly ground coffee. A few doctors and presumably relatives of patients were sitting at the metal tables, talking to each other quietly.

Jamie's POV

It was a lot less unnerving with other people in the same room as me. My stomach rumbled so I decided to buy a muffin from the café before getting the water.

Having paid for my blueberry and cinnamon muffin, I sat down at a table in the middle trying not to look awkward because I was by myself. Oh, why should I be paranoid about other people; everyone's busy in their own problems anyway.

I carefully unwrapped the muffin and began eating it. It tasted really good, and soon found myself getting caught up in the taste of it, remembering how dad had attempted to bake muffins for my tenth birthday party while somehow managing to nearly set the house and the cat on fire. All the kids found it hilarious, along with me, and so did the adults… once everyone got past the whole dangerous part of the scenario. I chuckled at myself at the thought; he never tried to bake anything again and always entered the kitchen cautiously from then on.

Wrapping up the empty muffin packet, I stood up to get a drink from the water dispenser. My arms and legs felt sore from the extreme cycling I did on the way here and I didn't even realise the wet floor sign because everything began to move in slow motion around me. I mentally cursed and braced myself for the shiny white tiles to come in contact with my body…but it never came.

(A/N: Dun dun dun! I wonder who catches her…please click on the little box below and tell me your thoughts! ^.^) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! I'm not gonna write who catches Jamie yet, but I'm gonna introduce another very important character in the story now and hopefully it should all start making sense, if not now…soon! I'm slightly concerned with how this came out because it seemed better in my head at the time haha, but please let me know what you think. Thanks to:

Jay, 0littlestar0, Manjit, Asha and sunrisejli for reviewing, they are what have made me carry on writing *hands out cookies*! And a special thanks to Rosie and Jay for beta'ing =3

Chapter 6

The sky darkened as the night closed in and the first stars were appearing; bright and shiny in the clear navy blue sky.

A single leaf twirled through the air as it followed the wind and landed in front of a young boy who sat on his doorstep deep in thought. But before the leaf touched the ground, the boy put out his arm shakily and the leaf hovered in mid air. He moved his arm towards him and the leaf followed the arm as if it were being attracted to a magnet. The leaf was hanging motionless before his eyes until he dropped his arm, when it then landed on his lap.

He stared at the leaf for a moment before running his hands through his hair and paused to catch a clump of it in his fist.

Alex's POV

I need some answers. I need to find a way to break away. I've had enough of this. Thousands of tiny thoughts circled my head as I shut my eyes and tried to look into the darkness: images flashing in my eyes.

Suddenly a memory starts playing in my head like a movie, where I'm being led out of a hospital by my mother. Everything seems to be in black and white, but the memory was as clear as if it happened yesterday.

_I look up past her and into the grey clouds that are slowly floating into the sky. _

'_Mommy, did the doctors save daddy? Is he coming home now?'_

_She gently squeezes the hand that's holding mine, and we sit down onto a wooden bench near the car park. I slowly swing my legs but still keep the grip on my mum's hand. _

_Her normally twinkling eyes look different somehow._

'_Mommy, your eyes look different.'_

'_My eyes?' she asks. She quietly sniffs and wipes her eyes. Oh, I see why they are different now. They're glistening with tears. _

_She pulls me closer to her and wraps her arms around me, and we gently rock backwards and forwards. _

'_Honey, the doctors weren't able to save daddy completely, do you understand?'_

_I look up at her in confusion and meet her eyes which let out the tears that cascade down her cheeks._

'_Well, where is he now then?'_

_She hugs me closer to her and I automatically lean my head into her soft brown hair. It smells like roses and makes my nose tickle slightly. _

'_You see honey, the doctors decided that the best thing to do was to put daddy to sleep. That way he won't be in any pain anymore. But he'll always be with you, no matter what.'_

_I can feel some tears falling onto my head. I lean up and wipe them away with the sleeve of my jumper. She smiles at me shakily, her eyes puffy and pink. _

'_Is he going to be asleep for a long time?'_

_She nods and gently runs her hands through my hair. I think I understood. We stayed in that embrace for a long time until I saw my grandparents come out of the building to take us back home. _

Some tears escaped my eyes as I bought myself back to reality. I was five years old when my father passed away. Life didn't seem the same again. But I never told my mother. I looked out for her. After father passed away I tried to put myself into his shoes and look after her like he did. It tore me apart to see her crying at night by herself, so I'd be the one to be there for her; hug her and tell her that she's not alone. She'd do the same for me too. This was the unwritten bond that neither of us talked about, but knew exactly what to do. We were never completely alone though because my grandparents were always there for us, which is why we decided to move in with them after a few years.

This was the cottage that we all lived in. Sitting here on the doorstep reminds me of all the things we did here; both when my father was alive and after he passed over. But there's nothing left here now. Ever since I was attacked in the forest, I never had the will to bring myself back here. I knew what I had become, and how dangerous it would be for me to come back here. How I would put my loved ones in risk if I did. I wouldn't be able to live if I harmed any of them.

So here I am 25 years later, sitting on the doorstep of an abandoned house. I have no idea where my mother and grandparents are now but all I can hope for is that they are safe. I've somehow managed to adapt my life to being a vampire and have restricted myself to eating animals instead of…people.

I hate this though. I hate what I've become. What those despicable vampires made me. That memory too, is a vivid one but I use all my physical strength not to remember what happened when I transformed. It is another painful memory I'd rather not relive to anyone. Even myself.

It's not fair. Why me? Why did they bite me? I would do anything to get my old life back. To see my mother. To be with my friends. To be like everyone else. To be _normal. _What's life without sharing it with the ones you love? I think about her, my mother, every day and pray she's okay.

I've tried everything to end my life. **Everything**_._ But it doesn't work.

So here I am, still stuck in my 15 year old body. I guess I really am i_mmortal_ now.

But I've heard about a coven of vampires who live their lives as normal as possible. They call themselves vegetarian vampires. I need to see their leader. Maybe he could help me?

I made my decision and stood up into the now dark night. The roads glowed orange in the lamppost lights and a few cars drove by. I knew where to go so I decided I would have to hunt tonight if I were visiting a hospital tomorrow.

I guess I have an appointment with Carlisle Cullen now, even though he won't be expecting me.

A/N: *stands nervously* well, what do you think? Please click on the tiny box below and tell me your thoughts!

Oh and please check out our other stories too:

Just me and you

Don't Jump

3 Cullen's in a stuck elevator 

and tell us what you think! As usual, we'd LOVE to get feedback and you'd get a virtual cookie in return! –You know, they are very tasty and high in virtual protein :)


End file.
